


Better Together

by parka_girl



Category: MYNAME
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parka_girl/pseuds/parka_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkyu knows he's not the only person in Insu's life, but he doesn't know what to do when he meets Jinseok, the other man in Insu's life. Insu, of course, has no idea what's about to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Together

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the dumbest summary ever.

It's Insu who introduces them to each other. Junkyu'd known that Insu saw someone else, that he wasn't exclusive. He didn't mind, because Insu was always there when Junkyu needed him. Whether it was to talk or fuck, Insu would show up. But Junkyu knew, and he didn't know how, that Insu didn't love only him.

The first time Junkyu sees Jinseok, it's almost too much. He contemplates leaving Insu, because there's no way he can compete with Jinseok. He's everything Junkyu isn't. He's not gawky and awkward, instead he looks calm, centered and put together. When Jinseok laughs at something Insu says, Junkyu's insides twist. He turns from the coffee shop, where he'd stopped to get something on the way home from work, and goes home. He doesn't answer Insu's calls for three days.

But in the end, it only bothered him at first. He wanted Insu and how could he possibly share him? But every time Insu looked at him, every time they were together, it was as though no one else in the world mattered. And Junkyu, though he knew he was probably setting himself up for heartbreak, couldn't resist Insu. Not the smile or the touch of his fingers. And every time Insu told Junkyu he loves him, Junkyu believed it. Hell, he thought, Insu probably believed it, too.

It's a Saturday afternoon and Junkyu's riding his skateboard, for lack of anything else to do. He'd seen Insu, since the cafe. It'd been long enough, a few months, that he'd all but forgotten Jinseok. Didn't even know him as Jinseok yet. But there, standing in front of a water fountain, as if waiting for him, is Insu. And Jinseok. Junkyu almost turns back, until he notices the look on Jinseok's face. Later, after he knows that Jinseok is actually Jinseok, they'll remember this moment and laugh. But now, the look at Junkyu's face must echo that on Jinseok's. Fear, apprehension.

Insu smiles at both of them, his face bright and full of love. Fuck, Junkyu thinks. Fuck all of this and fuck Insu. But he smiles, because he doesn't want Jinseok to think badly of him, because he doesn't really want to hurt Insu. Because he wants to be stronger. Jinseok smiles back, tentative and so fucking adorable that Junkyu feels his heart twist. Fuck you, he thinks, not even sure who he's referring to anymore.

"Junkyu!" Insu says, all sunshine and brightness. "Junkyu, this is Jinseok. And Jinseok, this is Junkyu."

Silence between them with Insu beaming obliviously. There's no way he could expect them to get along. But there he is, smiling bright like the sun. Junkyu wants to run and he can see that Jinseok does too. A resentment toward Insu starts to creep up Junkyu's spine. It's not that he hates Insu for sleeping with someone else, he always knew he would. It's not even that he doesn't trust him. It's more that he can't believe Insu thought, still thinks, that this was a good idea. And, absurdly, part of him is pissed on behalf of Jinseok.

Suddenly, and without warning, Insu's phone begins to ring. His face morphs from joy to something else. Pain, irritation? Junkyu doesn't know, but when Insu hangs up, he looks almost sad.

"I'm sorry." He replies. He presses his fingers against Jinseok's face and then against Junkyu's. Before either of them can say a word, he's walking away. "I'll call you." He calls over his shoulder, without looking back.

Jinseok's gaze follows Insu, but Junkyu's watching Jinseok. There's pain etched on Jinseok's face and Junkyu feels compelled to wipe it away, somehow.

"I'm Junkyu." He says, loud enough to attract Jinseok's attention.

"Jinseok." Jinseok replies, his voice quiet.

"Have you ever ridden one of these?" Junkyu says impulsively, holding out his skateboard.

Jinseok looks at him, surprised. He nods. He takes the skateboard and Junkyu watches as Jinseok, who is obviously younger than he is, schools him. Without realizing, he's smiling and when Jinseok meets his gaze, he's smiling back.

They go for a walk, Junkyu carrying his board as they don't speak. But Junkyu can tell that Jinseok, like himself, doesn't want to be alone. It's nearing dinner time when Jinseok finally speaks again.

"Do you think he loved us?" Jinseok's voice startles Junkyu out of his thoughts.

"What?" He stops, thinking. Jinseok's watching him. "Yes. I think he did. Does. He's ..." Junkyu trails off.

"When he smiles, it's like you're his whole world and nothing else matters." Jinseok says.

Junkyu nods his agreement before asking the question they're both wondering. "Did you know about me?"

Jinseok bites his bottom lip, nodding, but says nothing.

"I knew about you."

Jinseok nods again, but still keeps quiet.

"I saw you, both of you, once. You looked so happy." He pauses, looking out over the park they've been circling for hours. "I knew I must've looked that way, too."

Jinseok says nothing and Junkyu lapses into silence. He rides off on his skateboard, then waits for Jinseok to catch up. It's nearly dark by the time they stop walking.

Junkyu holds out his phone. "Give me your number."

Jinseok looks at him, surprised. "Why?"

"Because I don't like that you look so sad." Junkyu's reply is impulsive, again, but Jinseok's smiling, a little.

They exchange numbers and then go on their way. Junkyu doesn't know where Jinseok goes, but he texts him. They text over the course of a week. Neither of them hear from Insu. The next Saturday, they meet in the park. Jinseok brings his skateboard and they ride around. They meet again the Saturday after, still no word from Insu. They go to an official skate park, this time, and have dinner afterward.

It's Wednesday, three and a half weeks since either of them heard from Insu, and they're having dinner. Together. They're at a sushi place that Junkyu had never heard of and Jinseok wanted to try. Jinseok gets the text first, from Insu. He reads it and then hands his phone over to Junkyu. It's an apology and promise that he'll be back next week.

"I don't think I know what Insu does for a living." Junkyu says, just before his phone beeps. The message is the same. He shows it to Jinseok, who just shrugs.

"I think he does something with music, maybe?" Jinseok finishes the last of his sushi, watching Junkyu as he finishes his own.

"I never thought to ask." Junkyu says, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"He never asked me what I did." Jinseok says, leaning on the table.

Junkyu looks at him, studying him. Jinseok studies him back and they awkwardly smile at each other. Already, Junkyu thinks, he knows what Jinseok likes and doesn't like. He knows what he does (student) and that he's enlisting next year, after finishing up art school. And Jinseok knows what Junkyu likes and dislikes. He knows what Junkyu does (work in an office and dance on the side, with a crew) and that Junkyu's already enlisted.

"I don't know that it matters, now." Junkyu says.

Jinseok nods and doesn't reply. The lack of reply doesn't bother Junkyu anymore. Jinseok doesn't say anything when Junkyu pays for his dinner, nor when Junkyu walks him home. They text, as Junkyu takes the metro back to his own flat. Throughout the rest of the week until they get together again on Saturday. At the park.

It's raining, though not hard. Junkyu suggests a movie and Jinseok agrees. They sit in the theater, waiting for the movie to start. The lights go down and without thinking about what he's doing, Junkyu seeks out Jinseok's hand with his own. Jinseok doesn't resist. And, sometime during the movie, he rests his head on Junkyu's shoulder, their fingers still intertwined.

They go out to dinner after the movie, not talking about holding hands, but standing and then sitting close together. They talk about the movie, make plans to get together during the week and Junkyu almost kisses Jinseok when he drops him off in front of his house, but he doesn't. On the way back to his own flat, they text almost constantly, more than ever before. Junkyu finds he doesn't miss Insu at all and is startled to realize he hasn't since he started spending time with Jinseok.

After class on Wednesday, Jinseok shows up at Junkyu's office building. He waits in the atrium, playing on his phone, until Junkyu's finished. It's awkward, at first, until they're smushed together on the train at rush hour and Jinseok's fingers brush against Junkyu's. He curls his fingers briefly around Jinseok's and that breaks all the ice between them. When they spend Thursday together, it's all Junkyu can do to keep from touching Jinseok almost constantly. They make plans for the next day as well.

Friday morning, on the way to work. Junkyu texts Jinseok asking him he if he wants to stay over. He's never taken Jinseok to his flat, if only because his work is closer to Jinseok's parents' house, where he still lives until he enlists. Jinseok says yes and shows up at Junkyu's work with a backpack. It makes Junkyu's heart stutter and skips a few beats. They buy food, on the way back to Junkyu's flat. Their silences have somehow ceased being awkward and have shifted into comfortable.

Jinseok seems to fit in easily in Junkyu's flat. He makes himself at home, flopping on the couch after they've eaten dinner and cleaned up. Junkyu prods him to make space, but Jinseok just flops over him, once he's settled. They start to watch a movie that neither of them really care about. But Jinseok's head is in Junkyu's lap and Junkyu doesn't want him to move. He threads his fingers in Jinseok's hair, rubbing absently as he stares at the TV without watching.

At some point, after the sun's gone down and the only light in his flat comes from the TV, Jinseok sits up. He shifts, looking over at Junkyu, who turns to look at him. Neither of them say anything, but then they don't have to. Junkyu shifts, reaching out and gently curling his fingers in the front of Jinseok's shirt, tugging him. Jinseok moves easily, shifting until he's straddling Junkyu. They're kissing before Junkyu can even decide that's what he wants to do. Jinseok's fingers against his face, in his hair. His own hands along Jinseok's sides, pushing up at his shirt.

They are shirtless, shifting against each other. Junkyu can't stop kissing Jinseok, he doesn't want to. Then Jinseok overbalances and falls off Junkyu's lap. He lands on the floor, laughing. It's the first time Junkyu's seen him really laugh. He reaches out and pulls Junkyu onto the floor with him, and then they're both laughing, giggling. Junkyu leans over, kissing Jinseok as he grabs the remote off the coffee table. He turns the tv off and then leads Jinseok into his bedroom.

They change in silence, occasionally punctuated by giggling. Junkyu turns to find Jinseok watching. They're both wearing pajama pants and nothing else. Junkyu reaches out, pulling Jinseok to him. He wraps his arms around him, kissing him. Jinseok kisses him back, arms around his neck. They stand that way for a long time, Junkyu doesn't know how long, before eventually separating. Junkyu crawls into bed first, tugging Jinseok in after him. They settle next to each other, shifting until Junkyu wraps himself around Jinseok.

They fall asleep wrapped around each other. And when sunlight streams into his room, Junkyu wakes up still wrapped around Jinseok. He shifts, then feels Jinseok shift, too. Sleepily, Jinseok turns to face him, then leans in and kisses him. Junkyu's mouth feels gross, but the more Jinseok kisses him, the less he cares. Jinseok shifts and Junkyu presses closer, half crawling on top of Jinseok until Jinseok's pulling him all the way on top. They shift against each other, playful kissing changing to something deeper, hotter.

Junkyu feels Jinseok hard against him and is hard himself. He shifts, pressing their hips together. Even through the soft fabric of their pajama pants, Junkyu can feel Jinseok shuddering. They slide and thrust against each other, Jinseok moaning softly into Junkyu's mouth. He comes first, arching up against Junkyu. Then his hands slide down, against Junkyu's ass, pressing their bodies closer. He bites at Junkyu's mouth, making Junkyu shudder and then he, too, comes.

They're breathing hard, still on top of each other, when the doorbell rings. Junkyu jerks up and Jinseok's hands tighten on his waist. Junkyu pulls himself together, bending down and kisses Jinseok roughly. Jinseok's hands in Junkyu's hair, tugging at it, deepening the kiss. Then they pull apart. Junkyu slides off Jinseok, shoving his sticky and wet pajama pants down and trading them for a clean pair. He tosses another at Jinseok and then pulls on a t-shirt. Only once he's out in the hall does he realize he's pulled on the t-shirt Jinseok was wearing the previous night.

He goes to the door and looks at the video screen. It's Insu. Without thinking things through, he buzzes him up. He hears Jinseok and turns. Jinseok is wearing nothing but a pair of Junkyu's pajama pants.

"It's Insu." Junkyu says, almost apologetically.

Jinseok's eyes go wide. Junkyu walks over to him and kisses him roughly.

"I'm not really interested in him anymore." Junkyu confesses against Jinseok's mouth.

Jinseok's lips twitch into a smile that reaches his eyes. He kisses the corner of Junkyu's mouth and looks mischievous enough that Junkyu wants to pull him back into the bedroom, into his bed.

"Me either." Jinseok replies.

Junkyu grins as Jinseok kisses him, the grinning sustaining him through the ring of the doorbell. Immediate this time, Insu is right outside. Junkyu looks back and Jinseok is standing in the hall, leaning against the door frame. He's in clear view of the door.

Junkyu swallows and then pulls the door open. Insu's standing there, looking a bit confused. He doesn't look at Junkyu as he pushes into the flat.

"I tried calling but you didn't answer your phone and neither did Jinseok. You haven't seen him have ..." He trails off and Junkyu turns to see Insu staring at Jinseok.

"Yes?" Jinseok says. He leans against the wall so casually that Junkyu finds it hard not to be turned on.

Insu turns, looking at Junkyu, then back to Jinseok. Junkyu knows how they must look. He's wearing one of Jinseok's shirts, one Insu must recognize. His hair tousled, not unlike Jinseok's. And he knows they both look like they've been kissing.

"Oh." Insu says.

Junkyu wants to reach out and take Jinseok's hand, but neither of them move.

"I didn't expect ..." Insu says.

Jinseok steps forward now, there's something fierce in his gaze. "Why, then?"

Junkyu wants to know, too, but he remains quiet. He does reach out now, taking Jinseok's hand in his own. They stand together, facing a baffled Insu.

"Why what?" Insu asks, trying to gather himself together. "Why did I introduce you to each other?"

Junkyu nods and can feel Jinseok's hand squeeze around his.

"I didn't want to have to hide you from each other." Insu replies and Junkyu feels a pang of sadness because it's clear Insu doesn't understand.

"Hyung." Jinseok says, quietly, stepping closer to Junkyu. "Hyung, you're an idiot. A big fucking idiot."

"I ..." Insu starts, but Junkyu cuts him off.

"If we'd never met, you could've had both of us." Junkyu starts.

Jinseok finishes the sentence for him. "But now you have neither of us."

Junkyu speaks again, pulling Jinseok as close as he can. "Insu-hyung, I'm sorry. We're sorry. It was easier, for both of us, I think." He looks over at Jinseok, who nods, "when we could pretend that the other didn't exist. And then you left us together."

"And then you got together." Insu says, bitterness in his voice.

"Hyung!" Jinseok says, slightly alarmed, though he makes no move to go to him. "You loved both of us or maybe you just thought you did. We loved you. But … but you had to know it couldn't go on."

Insu looks from Junkyu to Jinseok and then back again. Junkyu watches the bitterness, the anger, replaced by something else, sadness. "I know."

He steps in, kissing them both on the cheek before stepping back. Junkyu knows he's near tears and it's breaking him, but he knows that part of his life is over. When he glances at Jinseok, he can see the same written across his face.

"We're sorry, hyung." Junkyu says, softly.

Insu smiles, a sad and hurt smile. "I know." He turns toward the door and then stops, with his hand on it. "Take care of each other."

Junkyu feels Jinseok pressing closer. "We will." He replies.

Jinseok voice cuts through the brief silence. "You too, hyung."

"Oh," Insu starts, a slight smile on his face, the sadness morphing into something else. "I'm sure I will be." And then, before either Junkyu or Jinseok can form a reply, he leaves.

The door shuts with a thunk behind him, leaving both Jinseok and Junkyu staring at the spot where Insu used to stand. Junkyu turns away from the door and toward Jinseok. He leans in, pressing his mouth against Jinseok's. They kiss, Insu momentarily forgotten, as though he'd never been there. But then they pull apart.

"He'll be okay." Junkyu says, quietly.

Jinseok steps in, resting his head against Junkyu's shoulder. "I know."

Junkyu kisses the side of Jinseok's face and then gently pulls him into the kitchen to make breakfast. Insu will be okay, Junkyu tells himself and then he looks at Jinseok. they'll be just fine, too. Better off, he thinks, together than separately with Insu.


End file.
